In general, delivery of plant pots as congratulatory gifts in celebration of opening for business or other events is prevalent.
Up to date, delivery of a congratulatory plant pot has been made in such a manner that a sender's name was written on a ribbon put on the plant pot and a recipient found out the sender's name written on the ribbon. Thus, the sender must express his/her intention of sending a plant spot over the telephone prior to delivery of the same. In any event where the sender could not communicate the recipient, the sender must offer his/her congratulations over the telephone even after delivery.
After finishing a congratulatory event, the ribbon put on the plant pot must be removed. If the ribbon is removed, it is difficult to know who sent the plant pot, which is then inattentively taken care of. Thus, the plant set on the plant pot may be withered to death due to inattentive care.
Also, ordinary people tend to be ignorant of kinds of plants and characteristics thereof, except for several well-known plants, and they do not know how to cultivate the plants, leading to lack of affection for the plants or inattentive care of the same.